Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 041
| romaji = Amerika kara Kita Shōjo | japanese translated = The Girl From America | japanese air date = February 6, 2001 | english air date = October 12, 2002 | japanese opening = V O I C E | japanese ending = Energizing Shower | english opening = Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme | english ending = Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme }} "The Wrath of Rebecca", known as "The Girl From America" in the Japanese version and "The Girl from the United States" in the Odex dub, is the forty-first episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan in February 6, 2001 and in the United States on October 12, 2002. Summary In Pegasus Castle, Yugi and his friends are reunited with Bakura Ryou and Mokuba Kaiba, who had regained consciousness since his soul was returned to his body. Yugi asks Mokuba if he is ready to leave, but he refuses without Seto Kaiba. Yugi assures Mokuba that Kaiba knows he's okay. In Kaiba's dungeon cell, Kaiba also regains consciousness. Croquet informs everyone present that Maximillion Pegasus will not be attending the award ceremony due to his recent "illness", yet all prizes are still to be awarded, and along with the freed souls of Mokuba, Kaiba and Solomon Muto, he gives Yugi a card called "The Ties of Friendship", a card hand-painted by Pegasus himself, as proof of his championship title, along with an envelope containing the check for the three million dollar prize, which Yugi gives to Joey, so he can help his sister, whom he hasn't seen for six years. Outside the castle, the gang meet up with Seto Kaiba, who is grateful to see his little brother Mokuba, but warns Yugi they will Duel sooner or later. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle is proud of Yugi for saving everyone, and tells him to call him "Yami". Yugi says he is glad to have Yami as a friend, and Yami agrees, saying his glad to be one. Joey asks, since all the boats are gone, how will they get off the island, and suggests they hitch a ride with Kaiba. Bakura then pulls out Pegasus's Millennium Eye and Yami Bakura emerges. A few days later, Solomon is released from the hospital. Yugi and his friends take him home, where they find an American girl waiting for them. She introduces herself as Rebecca, a twelve-year-old (eight in the dub) prodigy Duelist who is accusing Solomon of stealing her "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". She demands it back, but the gang and Solomon have a problem with this as Seto ripped it up in the first episode and they couldn't tell her. Rebecca challenges Solomon to a Duel for it, but since he just got out of the hospital, Yugi (not Yami Yugi) takes his place. They duel at the new arena in Kaiba Land, where even though Mokuba tells Yugi and his friends all of Kaiba Land's dueling arenas are booked solid for the next three months, he can manage to get one as a thank you for saving him and his brother. During the Duel, Solomon notices Rebecca's Deck and strategy are very similar to an old friend of his named Arthur Hawkins. Finally, Rebecca reveals herself to be his granddaughter, but continues to accuse him. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto vs. Rebecca Hawkins Turn 1: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yugi Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Witch of the Black Forest" (Rebecca: 2000 → 1700 LP). Since "Witch of the Black Forest" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rebecca to add one monster with 1500 or less DEF from her Deck to her hand. Turn 3: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons "Sangan" (1000/600) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yugi "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Sangan" (Rebecca: 1700 → 1300 LP). Since "Sangan" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Rebecca to add one monster with 1500 or lower ATK from her Deck to her hand. Turn 5: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then activates "Tribute to the Doomed" to discard one card from her hand and destroy "Celtic Guardian". Rebecca then Sets a monster. Turn 6: Yugi Yugi Normal Summons "Summoned Skull" (2500/1200) in Attack Position. "Summoned Skull" attacks Rebecca's Set monster, "Millennium Shield" (0/3000). The attack fails (Yugi: 2000 → 1500 LP). Turn 7: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then activates "Ring of Magnetism" and equips it to "Millennium Shield", decreasing its DEF by 500 ("Millennium Shield": 0/3000 → 2500). Now if Yugi's monsters attack, they will be forced to attack "Millennium Shield" as long as it is equipped with "Ring of Magnetism". Turn 8: Yugi Yugi draws, then passes his turn. Turn 9: Rebecca Rebecca draws. She then Normal Summons 'Cannon Soldier" (1400/1300) in Attack Position. Turn 10: Yugi "Summoned Skull" attacks "Cannon Soldier", but due to the effect of "Ring of Magnetism", the attack is redirected to "Millennium Shield". The attack fails. Turn 11: Rebecca Rebecca draws "Shadow Ghoul". She then Normal Summons another "Witch of the Black Forest" (1100/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Cannon Soldier's" effect to Tribute "Witch of the Black Forest" and inflict 500 damage to Yugi (Yugi: 1500 → 1000 LP). Rebecca then activates the effect of "Witch of the Black Forest" to add one monster with 1500 or lower DEF from her Deck to her hand. Trivia * This is the first onscreen Duel that Yugi plays as himself, instead of switching with Yami Yugi. Mistakes * When Rebecca Summons "Cannon Soldier", in both versions it is shown to have 400 ATK instead of 1400. However, when it is defeated by "Summoned Skull" in the next episode, Rebecca takes the correct 1100 damage. * "Millennium Shield" is shown to be a WIND Effect Monster instead of an EARTH Normal Monster in the dub. * In the dub, after Rebecca plays "Witch of the Black Forest" in Attack Position and Yugi wonders why, his side of the Dueling platform shows "Cannon Soldier" which isn't a card either player has on the field at the time. * In the dub, after Rebecca's second "Witch of the Black Forest" is destroyed, she states that she can draw a new card, when she is actually choosing a monster and adding it to her hand. * "Cannon Soldier"'s blast hits Yugi's Life Points, Rebecca for 400 instead of 500. Differences in adaptations * In the Japanese version is a brief moment where Yugi wonders if Bakura was the one who attacked Pegasus. *The Japanese writing on top of the hospital is removed in the US version. It says, "Domino Hospital." * Cut from the dub is a short scene where Yami Bakura says 'Millennium Eye got!' and licks the eye. * The Japanese version shows Rebecca getting weepy, and then making a rude gesture, while the US version is changed to show Rebecca looking upset while she rails at Yugi after he destroys "Sangan". * All the sweatdrops on Yugi's head are removed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes